Missing You!
by Kiri Koshiba
Summary: A cute one shot of NarumixKiri! Narumi is missing Kiri a lot while she is off in L.A...


A/N: Yeah I'm working on my Full Moon wo Sagashite/Beauty Pop crossover as well, but I wrote this as a one shot. I just adore NarumixKiri too much! x3 I hope it turned out okay! Don't forget to review! o3o

* * *

**Missing You**

Narumi sat, staring down at the hair cut he had just completed. "Thanks, Narumi-san!" the girl exclaimed happily. "You are such a genius! Definitely the best in Japan!" The girl headed off.

_Best in Japan, eh? _He laughed as an image of Kiri came to his mind. _Damn, I miss that Mussyhead._ He put on his coat and headed back off to his house.

It had been several months since Kiri had left to L.A. He couldn't get her off his mind. He grabbed a cap sitting over in the corner of his room, slumped onto the bed, and stared at it. It had the initials _B.P_ on it. That cap Kiri gave him.

"_I'll be waiting for you in L.A."_

Narumi turned over in his bed and placed the cap on the pillow next to him, replaying the scene at the airport on the day she left in his mind.

The door slammed open. "Onii-sama!" It was Chisami. She plunked herself down on Narumi's bed. "It's not fair. How come you get to keep Prince-sama's cap? I DIDN'T GET A KEEPSAKE!"

Narumi rolled his eyes. "Get off my bed, Chisami!" He shooed her away angrily. "And Mussyhead is not your prince!"

Chisami snickered. "What, you think you are a better couple with Prince-sama?" She grinned and put on a sing-song voice. "Hehe, I have Prince-sama's phone number! You don't!"

Narumi quenched his fists. "I don't care; now get out of my room!"

She shrugged and then got up, walking out the door. She slipped a pink cell phone out of her pocket as she left. "I'm going to call Prince-sama!" Her eyes twinkled.

Narumi sat on his bed, his legs crossed, waiting in silence. "Ehhh, Chisami?"

Chisami quickly peeked back into the room. Obviously she had been waiting outside his bedroom the whole time for him to call her back. "Yes, Onii-sama?"

"Could, uh, you know… Could you give me…uh…well…?"

"Give you Prince-sama's phone number?" Chisami asked for him. "Sure." She smiled as she swiped a piece of paper and pencil from Narumi's desk, writing a number down on it. "Have fun." She winked as she walked off out the door.

Narumi got up, closed the door to his room, took out his cell phone, and dialled the number Chisami and written down.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_ Kiri had picked up on the third ring.

"Ahh…" Narumi tried to say something. His mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate. "Uh, good morning, Mussyhead."

"_Naru-Naru? Is that you?"_

"Uh, yeah, it's me." There was a long silence. "So, uh, how've you been?"

"_Missing you."_

There was another long silence. "Missing…me?"

Kiri yawned on the other end of the phone. _"You woke me up, Naru-Naru."_

"YEAH WELL I DIDN'T HAVE TO CALL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Narumi shouted on the other end of the phone, his temperamental spirit rising. "Gee, didn't realize I annoy you that damn much. Hell, I just won't call next time."

"_I never said I didn't like you calling." _Kiri laughed.

Narumi said nothing in response. Yet another long silence.

"_So why'd you call?"_ Kiri broke the silence.

"I was just… you know…" Narumi tried to figure out a way to say what was on his mind. "I miss you. A lot."

CRASH! The door to Narumi's bedroom slammed open. "Sho-chan!" Narumi's father gave him a puppy-eyed look. "Are you talking to you GIRLFRIEND? Is it that KOSHIBA GIRL? Sho-chan, you hurt papa's feelings! You talk to her but you won't even have a nice family dinner with papa!?"

"DAD!" Narumi yelled angrily. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM. NOW!"

"But Sho-chan! Papa is worried about you!"

"I don't CARE! Get OUT!" Narumi shoved his father out the door, slamming and locking it behind him. He grumbled as he raised the phone back to his ear. "Sorry about that, Mussyhead."

"Sho-chan!" Narumi's father knocked rapidly at the door.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Narumi called to his dad. He sighed. "I have to go. See you," he said into the phone.

"_Alright, bye."_

All was quiet. Neither one had hung up. "Uh, Mussyhead?"

"_Yeah?"_

Narumi took a deep breath. "I… I love you." His face turned red as he went to hang up his phone, scared to hear Kiri's response.

Kiri responded just in time for Narumi to hear.

"_I love you too, Naru-Naru."_


End file.
